Surat
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Levi selalu memulai tiap suratnya dengan, 'Eren, saat kau menerima surat ini, mungkin aku sudah…' For #BiweeklyPrompt5. AU.


Levi selalu memulai tiap suratnya dengan, '_Eren, saat kau menerima surat ini, mungkin aku sudah…_'

…*…

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime**

**Konsep alur cerita diambil dari cerpen _Sukri Membawa Pisau Belati _karya Hamsad Rangkuti yang mengangkat tema 'praduga'**

Aku tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: OOC (maybe), AU, setting in world war II, BL, typo(s) maybe. Alur menjebak, berdasarkan pada konsep psikologi  
**

Diikutkan pada Biweekly Prompt 5 dengan tema 'Saat surat ini telah sampai mungkin aku telah…'

**Happy reading.**

.

…*…

.

Tukang pos datang petang ini. Membawakan sebuah surat dengan amplop yang sudah teremas dan kusut di beberapa bagian. Di atasnya terdapat bercak-bercak air yang telah mengering, meninggalkan noda dengan bentuk aneh.

Tanpa nama. Tanpa alamat. Tapi pemuda itu tahu pasti siapa orang yang bertanggung jawab atas benda itu.

Ditutupnya pintu. Udara dingin yang datang mulai menyakiti tubuh lemahnya. Mikasa berjanji untuk datang malam ini, menemaninya makan malam sekaligus mengantarkan obat yang telah habis. _Wurst_ sudah terhidang di atas meja, ditemani sup kentang sebagai pelengkapnya. Masih ada dua jam sebelum waktu bertemu. Menghabiskan sore di samping perapian sambil membaca surat dari yang terkasih mungkin akan menjadi pilihan yang menyenangkan baginya.

Mungkin. Itulah kata kuncinya.

Pada kenyataannya, hati sang pemuda tengah dilanda kecemasan akut. Koran yang datang pagi inilah yang dia jadikan tumbal akan perasaan kecut itu. Dimakinya siapa pun jurnalis yang bertanggung jawab akan artikel yang terpampang di halaman depan. Tak sadarkah dia jika ribuan orang di tanah Jerman tengah bermuram durja menunggu kepastian nasib para _wehrmacht_ di Soviet sana?

Janji delapan minggu penyerangan telah lama berlalu. Lima bulan sudah kecemasan para keluarga digantungkan. Hidup mati sanak saudara mereka yang turut berperang tak jelas rimbanya. Musim dingin mulai tiba, tentunya perjuangan para _wehrmacht_ di sana semakin berat dengan alam sebagai lawannya.

Setidaknya pemuda beriris hijau itu masih dapat bersyukur, kekasihnya yang ikut bertempur—meski sesungguhnya dia bukan warga asli Jerman—adalah orang yang punya kuasa. Masih jelas di telinganya saat pemimpin pasukan Jerman memujinya dengan sebutan Prajurit Terkuat yang pernah ada. Berkat pangkatnya, setiap beberapa pekan, selalu datang surat tanpa nama yang diantar tukang pos ke rumah.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil, setidaknya dengan tibanya surat itu, dia dapat memastikan jika kekasihnya masih hidup dan terus berjuang di sana.

Dia hapal benar dengan segala tabiat kekasihnya. Mulai dari kegemarannya minum kopi hitam, caranya memegang cangkir yang tak lazim, obsesinya akan kebersihan yang di atas rata-rata dan segala kebiasaan lain yang membuat sang kekasih mendapat gelar eksentrik.

Termasuk kebiasaan membuat ramalan tentang dirinya saat sang pemuda membaca surat yang dia kirimkan.

Kebiasaan yang kadang membuat hati sang pemuda berdebar tak karuan. Karena, tak peduli hanya kebetulan atau tidak, ramalan itu selalu menjadi nyata, entah itu baik ataupun buruk. Tentunya sang pemuda selalu berdoa agar bukan kabar tak menyenangkan yang jadi prediksi kekasihnya.

Dan doa itu semakin banyak kuantitasnya seiring dengan semakin banyaknya berita buruk yang datang lewat perantara media.

Dibukanya surat itu dengan jari yang gemetar, tulisan tipis dan memanjang adalah hal pertama yang menyapa matanya. Menjadi bukti otentik jika itu benar tulisan dari yang tercinta.

Ia menarik napas panjang.

.

_Moskwa, November 1941._

_Eren, saat kau menerima surat ini, mungkin aku sudah mati._

_Jangan menangis, bocah. Aku tahu matamu sedang berkaca-kaca di sana. Jangan pula kau bersedih karenanya. Aku tak mau Mikasa mendoakanku disiksa di neraka karena telah membuatmu merana._

_Ini hanya kematian. Semua orang juga mengalaminya. Tak hanya aku. Bahkan, di tanganku, sudah pernah kurampas ratusan di antaranya. Jadi jangan kau kutuk negaramu sendiri, bocah bodoh. Kematianku ini bukan kupersembahkan untuk NAZI atau Jerman. Aku mempersembahkannya untukmu._

_Cih, harusnya kau tersanjung. Hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang berhasil membuatku menyerahkan nyawaku. Maka dari itu tertawalah. Tunjukkan cengiran bodoh dan optimismu itu pada dunia. Jika tidak, kau hanya akan membuatku kian susah saja melangkah ke alam baka._

_Babi sialan itu memang menjijikkan. Tak sekalipun dia mendengarkan apa kata prajuritnya. Harusnya kutendang saja wajahnya agar dia mau mendengarkan Irvin dan segala teorinya, bahkan tanpa Irvin sekalipun seharusnya dia tahu jika menarik mundur sejumlah pasukan adalah kunci menuju kekalahan._

_Eren, bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk tak mengutuk negaramu sendiri? Maka hentikan makianmu itu. Jangan coba kau bandingkan dirimu denganku. Jerman bukan tanah kelahiranku, bebas saja bagiku untuk memakinya. Namun tidak denganmu._

_Jangan menangis. Kau membuat tulisanku luntur dan kotor dengan air matamu itu._

_Bersukurlah bocah, setidaknya kau tak ada di tempat ini saat ini. Udara di sini dingin membekukan. Bahkan lima selimut tebal pun tak akan dapat menahannya. Aku benar-benar tak dapat membayangkan jika kau lah yang harus terjun ke medan ini, kau pasti akan mati seketika._

_Hei, kau rutin meminum obatmu kan? Jangan berpikir kau bisa menghentikannya karena aku sudah tiada dengan harapan kita akan bertemu kembali. Aku sudah mengirim surat pada Mikasa untuk mengawasimu. Lagipula, kalaupun kau mati, kita tak akan bertemu di alam baka._

_Bocah polos tak kenal dunia sepertimu pasti akan dijebloskan ke surga tanpa banyak pertimbangan. Sementara aku akan terbakar di neraka untuk mempertanggungjawabkan semua nyawa yang pernah kurenggut. Jangan pula berpikir untuk melakukan tindakan kriminal, bocah. Akan kutendang kau jika sampai aku melihatmu di neraka._

_Cih, sepertinya udara dingin mulai memengaruhi otakku. Aku tak bisa menulis lebih banyak lagi, bocah. Penyerangan tanpa kemenangan berikutnya akan segera dimulai. Irvin menyuruhku ikut rapat malam ini._

_Eren, aku benci mengatakan ini._

_Tapi di saat seperti inilah aku selalu berharap, reinkarnasi itu benar-benar ada. Dan saat kita terlahir kembali, aku berharap aku akan menemukanmu lagi._

_Levi Ackerman._

.

…*…

.

Pemuda itu melemparkan koran pagi ini ke dalam perapian. Menatap marah tiap halamannya yang terbakar hingga menyisakan abu dan asap gelap yang membumbung melalui cerobong. Peduli setan jika baru setengah artikel saja yang dia telaah, dia muak melihatnya.

Hatinya memaki pelan, lagi. Artikel penarikan pasukan dan badai musim dingin Uni Soviet tampaknya sudah membuat otaknya berkarat. Imajinasinya membumbung tinggi, menciptakan ilusi mengerikan yang tak akan sudi dia amini untuk terjadi.

Dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk menulis surat protes ke pihak penerbit esok pagi.

Ah, sial. Dia lupa mencatat alamat penerbit koran brengsek itu sebelum membakarnya.

Pemuda itu memandang amplop di tangannya. Sebuah senyum kecil tersungging di wajah—meski tampak ada sedikit paksaan di sana.

Ya, kekasihnya tak mungkin meninggal dalam pertempuran. Otot di bagian dada dan perutnya itu tak sekedar pajangan atau alat penggoda di ranjang. Belum lagi kemahirannya dalam menembak dan menggunakan senjata. Nyawanya tak akan semudah itu merenggang.

Sang pemuda memejamkan matanya, mengenang saat-saat bahagia bersama dengan sang kekasih. Lima tahun sudah mereka bersama. Tinggal serumah meski tak dapat mengikat ikrar di depan altar gereja. Namun setidaknya mereka bahagia.

Dan di saat-saat seperti itulah, muncul monster mengerikan bertajuk perang. Dengan alasan membuktikan dedikasi, negara merekrut kekasihnya menjadi bagian dari pekerjaan kotor pemuas obsesi. Menggantikan sang pemuda yang tak bisa turun ke medan laga akibat penyakit yang merongrong tubuhnya.

"Tuhan, katakanlah padaku. Dia pasti akan pulang kan? Dia pasti akan menang kan?"

Ia membuka suratnya.

.

_Moskwa, November 1941_

_Eren, saat kau menerima surat ini, mungkin aku sudah berhasil meruntuhkan tembok kedaulatan Soviet._

_Kabar bagus bukan? Kau harus berterima kasih pada temanmu yang berkepala jamur itu. Tak sia-sia Irvin menjalin hubungan dengannya, dia banyak berguna untuk perancangan strategi seperti ini._

_Hei, bocah. Aku tahu kau sedang menyesal dan mengatai dirimu sendiri kalau kau tak berguna bukan?_

_Aku tak akan menghiburmu. Karena pada dasarnya kau memang tak beguna—bagi Jerman. Beda lagi jika kau tanya pendapatku._

_Minum obatmu dengan benar. Aku tak mau mendengar keluhan Mikasa soal kau yang malas minum obat. Pastikan tubuhmu sudah kembali sehat saat aku pulang ke Jerman nanti. Akan kubuat kau tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Jaga bokongmu selagi bisa, kuyakinkan kau tak akan sanggup berjalan hingga seminggu lamanya. Dan aku tak menerima keluhan kelelahan ataupun pingsan di tengah malam._

_Jangan marah, bocah. Aku berhak mendapatkan itu semua setelah segala kerja kerasku di sini. Aku tak butuh medali atau _iron cross_. Yang kubutuhkan cuma masa istirahat saja. Akan lebih baik jika itu kulakukan bersamamu. Dan kurasa Irvin tak akan keberatan. Sudah tiga malam makhluk itu terus mengigaukan nama Armin. Katakan pada temanmu juga kalau dia harus berhati-hati saat Irvin pulang._

_Bocah, aku sudah mengalahkan satu negara besar untukmu. Kau harus berbangga hati, suamimu adalah satu dari sedikit pasukan yang masih hidup dan utuh. Kutunggu kau di stasiun kota dengan pakaian terbaikmu. Akan kusematkan iron cross tingkat pertama yang kau idam-idamkan itu di sana. Sebelum kau melepaskannya dan mencampakannya ke lantai di malam hari, tentunya._

_Aku akan segera kembali. Doakan saja Natal nanti kau bisa kuajak ke misa dan kita akan makan malam mewah berdua._

_Levi Ackerman._

.

…*…

.

Pemuda itu duduk di kursi berlengannya senyaman mungkin. Matanya memandang kosong pada api yang menjilati kayu bakar hingga menjadi arang. Mengingatkannya saat pertama kali dia berjumpa dengan jodohnya di dunia ini.

Enam tahun. Tak dia sangka segalanya sudah berlalu selama itu.

Segalanya dimulai saat seorang gadis peranakan Amerika Jepang masuk ke sekolahnya, pembawaannya tenang dengan ekspresi datar bawaan. Mikasa Ackerman namanya. Baru saja pindah ke Jerman dari Jepang untuk mengikuti pekerjaan sang ayah. Semua orang memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh, tak ada satupun yang cukup nyali untuk mendekatinya.

Tak ada, kecuali sang pemuda dan Armin.

Tak makan waktu lama bagi mereka untuk dekat. Cukup dekat hingga Mikasa berniat mengundang keduanya untuk makan malam di rumahnya.

Dan itu adalah kali pertama sang pemuda bertatapan dengan sosok yang kelak akan dicintainya sehidup semati.

Kulit sepucat salju yang berserakan di jalanan, rambut sehitam arang yang membara di perapian, bibir tipis yang tak pernah menyunggingkan senyum lebih dari dua mili. Seorang pria Perancis dengan tubuh kekar meski tinggi badannya di bawah rata-rata pria Eropa pada umumnya.

Sang pemuda terpesona detik itu juga.

Baru saja dia menyimpulkan jika dia salah rumah—meski papan nama jelas-jelas menunjukkan kata Ackerman di depannya, pria itu membuka mulut. "Oh, kau teman Mikasa? Tidak buruk juga."

Kakak tiri. Satu ayah beda ibu. Itulah penjelasan yang diberikan Mikasa tatkala dia menanyakan sosok pria yang menyambutnya. Dan mulai saat itu, kisahnya dimulai. Berbagai ketidaksengajaan hingga kesengajaan dia alami. Dan segalanya selalu berhubungan dengan pria Perancis itu.

Jangan minta dia untuk menceritakan alasan mengapa dia bisa jatuh cinta pada pria itu. Dia sendiri tak mengerti. Perasaan itu datang tanpa pernah dia duga, menggantikan kagum yang dia rasakan sebelumnya.

Keberuntungan besar baginya, gayungnya disambut, perasaannya dibalas. Dia dan Mikasa menangis semalaman saat sebuah cincin resmi melingkar di jari manisnya. Tentu saja mereka menangis untuk alasan yang benar-benar berbeda.

Di antara sekian ratus gadis dan pemuda yang terpesona pada ketampanan dan pribadi kekasihnya, dia lah orang yang telah dipilih sebagai pasangan hidup—meski tanpa surat nikah.

Terkadang dia berpikir. Bagaimana jika ternyata kekasihnya sudah tak lagi mencintainya? Bagaimana jika kekasihnya sudah menemukan sosok yang baru di luar sana?

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Masih banyak waktu untuk bernostalgia dan berprasangka. Namun hanya sedikit waktu yang dia punya untuk membaca surat dari kekasihnya.

.

_Moskwa, November 1941_

_Eren, saat kau menerima surat ini, mungkin aku sudah berdiri di depan altar gereja._

_Aku tahu kau pasti marah. Silakan saja kau marah, mengamuklah jika perlu. Makilah aku sesuka dirimu. Katai saja aku brengsek, kurang ajar, sialan dan semacamnya. Aku bisa menerimanya. Karena pada kenyataannya, aku memang seperti itu._

_Kau mungkin tak akan mengerti mengapa aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkanmu. Kau masih bocah, cara berpikirmu masih terlalu naif untuk mengerti masalah ini. Aku tak akan menyalahkanmu. Kau masih dua puluh satu tahun, kau masih terlalu muda. Saat nanti usiamu sudah di akhir kepala tiga sepertiku, kau pasti tahu alasanku memilih jalan ini._

_Aku tak akan memintamu memaafkanku. Bencilah aku. Bencilah hingga kau merasa ingin muntah acap kali mendengar namaku._

_Aku malas membujukmu lebih lama lagi. Kau mungkin sudah membuang surat ini ke dalam perapian saking marahnya. Tapi Irvin berkata jika aku harus menjelaskan segalanya padamu._

_Jerman kalah. Hampir semua pasukan mati atau kehilangan tangan dan kakinya akibat angin dingin. Beberapa ditahan dan dipenjara. Dan bunuh saja aku jika aku sampai sudi menjadi tawanan mereka._

_Aku bersembunyi di antara ratusan orang lainnya di Moskwa. Saat itulah aku bertemu dengan Isabel Magnolia._

_Kurasa kau tak cukup bodoh untuk tahu apa yang terjadi kemudian. Sama seperti saat aku bertemu denganmu, aku jatuh cinta, menyatakan perasaan, dan kami berencana untuk menikah. Terlalu terburu-buru, tapi usia kami sudah tak lagi muda untuk menjalani masa bodoh bernama pacaran._

_Hei, Eren. Jika kau masih sudi menerima saranku, cobalah pertimbangkan Mikasa sebagai pendamping hidupmu. Dia gadis yang baik, mencintaimu dan sanggup memberimu anak. Kelak kau akan bahagia jika bersamanya._

_Asal kau tahu saja, Eren. Meski aku sudah memiliki orang lain sekarang, kau selalu menjadi bagian dari diriku._

_Levi Ackerman._

.

…*…

.

Sang pemuda meraih pisau kecil di laci meja yang biasa dia gunakan untuk membuka surat. Dalam hati bersumpah akan menggunakannya jika sampai kekasihnya mendapatkan penggantinya di luar sana.

Hatinya panas membayangkannya. Genggaman tangan pada pisau kecil itu mengerat. Matanya memandangi benda itu, menikmati warna peraknya yang tampak familier dengan sepasang mata abu-abu di luar sana. Sebuah senyum tersungging di wajahnya tatkala kilauan pisau itu mengingatkan dia akan kilauan mata kekasihnya saat membisikkan kalimat cinta di hadapannya.

'_Kalau bukan kau, aku tak mau.'_

Dan kenyakinannya kian menguat. Pemuda itu yakin, kekasihnya tak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Karena sepasang cincin sudah melingkar di jari manis mereka. Ikrar sudah diucapkan. Meski tanpa pendeta sebagai perantara, Tuhan lah yang menjadi saksi dari persatuan hati mereka.

Lima bulan telah dia jalani dalam kegalauan. Rumah yang biasanya selalu diwarnai oleh suara riangnya kini terasa hening.

Memang benar kekasihnya bukanlah orang yang banyak bicara. Kata pendiam selalu menjadi kata yang diidentikkan dengan dirinya. Sekalinya dia bicara, hanya kalimat sinis saja yang terdengar. Namun, bagaimanapun juga sang pemuda merindukannya.

Kiranya, kapan dia pulang?

Jarinya menggerakkan pisau kecil itu untuk membuka amplop yang tertutup.

.

_Moskwa, November 1941_

_Eren, saat kau menerima surat ini, mungkin aku sudah dalam perjalanan pulang._

_Jangan terlalu bahagia dulu, nak. Jerman kalah. Kita kehilangan entah berapa ratus prajurit. Belum lagi jika kau ikut menghitung bagian tubuh yang rontok sebagai kehilangan juga. Sadar jika penyerangan ini hanyalah kebodohan semata, akhirnya babi-babi itu setuju untuk menarik semua pasukannya dari tanah Soviet._

_Tapi setidaknya aku masih hidup dan bisa pulang bukan?_

_Jangan menuntut terlalu banyak dariku, bocah. Aku tak sempat berkeliling dan mencari oleh-oleh untukmu. Aku juga tak akan menuntut terlalu banyak padamu, cukup pelukan erat dan kecupan kangen saja._

_Tak perlu merona membacanya, Eren. Aku sudah tahu kau akan dengan senang hati memberikannya meski tak kuminta._

_Aku akan sampai di Jerman pertengahan Desember nanti. Cukup banyak waktu untuk membujukmu menghentikan ngambekmu karena aku gagal membawakan kemenangan untuk Jerman. Walau aku tahu itu hanya pura-pura saja._

_Hei, Eren. Kau masih rutin meminum obatmu kan? Kau tak cukup bodoh untuk berhenti makan dan minum obat hanya karena aku pulang terlambat dari jadwal semula kan? Kuharap jawabannya adalah 'tentu saja'. Akan kuhukum kau jika tulang rusukmu terlihat kian menonjol, bocah._

_Cih, sebenarnya aku ingin melupakan ini, tapi Irvin mengamati dari belakang punggungku._

_Irvin menitipkan salam untuk teman pirangmu itu. _

_Kurasa alasan 'bosan mendengar rengekan Hange untuk pulang' hanya dusta belaka jika melihat kegiatan sehari-harinya. Dia banyak menghabiskan waktu memandangi foto si pirang itu._

_Aku tak bisa menulis lebih panjang lagi. Tunggu kepulanganku, Eren._

_Levi Ackerman._

.

…*…

.

Sejak kecil dia selalu mengidamkan diri menjadi seorang _wehrmacht_. Bertempur memperjuangkan negara dengan taruhan nyawa. _Iron cross_ yang terpasang di seragam para prajurit menjadi benda yang selalu diimpikannya.

Dan realitas mengoyaknya.

Tubuhnya sakit. Bahkan untuk sekedar berlari pun tubuhnya menjerit. Obat dan ramuan menjadi makanan sehari-hari, berbagai macam terapi telah dia coba untuk jalani. Tapi apa mau dikata, benda-benda itu hanya dapat memperpanjang umur, bukan menyembukannya. Dengan kondisi seperti ini, jangankan untuk membela negara, tak jadi beban saja sudah merupakan anugerah.

Tak terhitung lagi berapa kali dia mencerca tubuhnya. Penyakit aneh yang diwarisinya dari sang ibu membuatnya harus berdiam diri di rumah sementara orang-orang lain hilir mudik, sibuk mengurusinya.

Andai kata dia tak bertemu dengan kekasihnya, mungkin dia sudah memilih untuk mengakhiri hidup saja. Terjun dari atap rumah atau menenggak sianida tampaknya bukan ide yang terlalu buruk. Untuk apa hidup sebagai benalu bukan? Lebih baik dia mati, setidaknya jasadnya akan berguna sebagai pupuk bagi tumbuhan dan makanan bagi serangga tanah.

'_Kalau kau ingin membela negara, aku yang akan melakukannya untukmu. Kalau kau ingin _iron cross_ tak berguna itu, aku yang akan mendapatkannya untukmu. Jadi jangan pernah berpikir untuk mati mendahuluiku, bocah._'

Ia tersenyum saat mengingat kata-kata itu.

Namun pembuktiannya sama sekali tak membuatnya tersenyum. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika janji itu hanya berakhir sebagai janji kosong semata, tanpa pembuktian. Dia tak siap harus menanggung kecemasan seberat ini.

Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang.

Dia memang mencintai Jerman. Baginya, negara adalah cinta pertama yang ditumbuhkan dari kisah-kisah orang tua di sekitarnya. Tapi rasa cinta itu kalah dengan rasa cintanya pada yang terkasih. Dia tak ingin orang yang dicintainya mati untuk negaranya. Dia masih ingin hidup bersama dengan kekasihnya itu. Jika bisa hingga senja menjemput dan kematian memeluk salah satunya.

Apapun keadaannya, bagaimanapun caranya, dia selalu berdoa agar kekasihnya akan pulang ke sisinya.

Jarinya menarik surat dari dalam amplop yang sudah terbuka.

.

_Moskwa, November 1941_

_Eren, saat kau menerima surat ini, mungkin aku sudah tak bisa lagi menulis surat berikutnya._

_Jangan terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan jika aku sudah mati, bocah. Aku pantas mendapatkan nasib yang lebih baik daripada kematian. Dan aku tak akan sudi melihat namaku terukir di atas nisan dari neraka._

_Cih, aku tak akan bisa menulis banyak kali ini. Aku juga tahu tulisanku pasti tampak seribu kali lebih buruk dari tulisan Hange saat Si Mata Empat itu menyelesaikan laporan penelitiannya. Jariku kaku. Si Mata Empat itu mendiagnosa aku mungkin akan terserang _frostbite_. Dan sialnya kondisiku kian parah karena udara di sini._

_Jangan menangis, Eren. Aku hanya akan kehilangan jari-jariku saja—sepertinya. Aku masih lebih beruntung dari Irvin yang harus kehilangan tangannya hingga bagian siku minggu lalu. Katakan itu pada Armin, jangan sampai bocah jamur itu bunuh diri karena Irvin tak memberi kabar padanya._

_Aku tak akan mengeluh. Masih bagus aku tidak kehilangan nyawa seperti setengah pasukan kita. Yang aku keluhkan hanya satu, aku tak akan bisa membelai rambutmu lagi._

_Hei, Eren. Aku tak akan menyiksamu dengan mengharuskanmu membaca tulisan cakar ayam ini lebih lama. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan dipulangkan. Para kakek-kakek tua itu tentunya berpendapat kalau orang cacat hanya akan merepotkan saja._

_Tunggu aku di rumah. Dan bukakan pintu untukku. Karena aku sudah tak dapat melakukannya lagi._

_Levi Ackerman._

.

…*…

.

Sepuluh menit sebelum Mikasa datang.

Pemuda itu mengerjapkan mata tidak percaya. Berapa waktu yang telah dia habiskan untuk melamuni sebuah surat? Satu jam lima puluh menit? Menggelikan sekaligus mengagumkan.

Dipandanginya surat yang masih terlipat di pangkuannya tanpa berani dia buka. Terlalu banyak opini tentang kata-kata yang mungkin tertulis di sana. Terlalu banyak misteri di dalamnya. Dan semakin dia memikirkannya, semakin dia gila.

Ia bisa saja memasukkan kembali surat itu ke dalam amplop yang koyak dan menyimpannya dalam laci untuk dibaca malam nanti sebagai kisah pengantar tidur. Tapi dia tak ingin ambil resiko bermimpi buruk jika misalkan surat itu tidak membawa kabar dan ramalan baik. Dan mungkin dia akan kembali menunda-nundanya hingga waktu yang tak dapat ditentukan.

Jika dia ingin membacanya, maka hanya sekarang lah waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya.

Dan dia membuka lipatannya. Kali ini benar-benar membukanya. Bukan hanya mengkhayalkannya.

Surat itu datang dengan amplop yang sudah teremas dan kusut di beberapa bagian.

Itu adalah kesalahan dari tukang pos yang tak hati-hati saat membawakannya. Itu bukan kusut akibat dipeluk ataupun diremas oleh sang penulis.

Di atas amplopnya terdapat bercak-bercak air yang telah mengering dan hanya meninggalkan noda dengan bentuk aneh.

Itu adalah bekas tetesan air hujan. Bukankah hujan masih turun di bulan November? Di bagian utara dunia pun sepertinya tak akan jauh berbeda. Itu bukan tetesan air mata—entah duka ataupun suka.

Sang pemuda melarikan matanya pada baris-baris pertama surat.

.

_Moskwa, November 1941_

_Eren, saat kau menerima surat ini, mungkin aku sudah…._

.

…END…

.

**Er... paham kan maksudnya? Jadi semua surat Levi di atas itu cuma khayalannya Eren saja, nggak ada yang bener-bener dari Levi kecuali surat terakhir yang nggak aku tuliskan isinya.**

**Apa isi surat Levi sebenarnya, aku serahkan pada kalian untuk mencari jawabannya sendiri.**

**Ide ini datang saat aku mengenang cerpen **_**Sukri Membawa Pisau Belati **_**karya Hamsad Rangkuti. Tapi bukan tema yang aku adaptasi, melainkan bentuk dari cerpen itu yang juga merupakan khayalan Sukri. Tapi aku sendiri sudah tidak ingat lagi isinya, aku terakhir membacanya sembilan tahun lalu saat masih kelas tiga SD. Dan bagiku, cerpen itu sangat mengena sampai terbawa di usia yang sudah dua kali lipatnya XD. Kalau ingin baca **_**Sukri Membawa Pisau Belati, **_**kalian bisa membelu kumcer **_**Lukisan Perkawinan **_**karya Hamsad Rangkuti.**

**Oke, awalnya aku mau membuat FF humor untuk challenge ini, tapi ya… gagal total. Jadilah aku membawakan **_**angst **_**(lagi)**_**.**_

**Usia Eren di sini 21 tahun dan Levi 39. Soal latar waktunya adalah penyerangan Barbarossa. Karena terlalu panjang kalau aku jelaskan di sini, mungkin kalian bisa **_**searching**_** sendiri di Google.**

**Makasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca, aku tahu aku masih banyak kekurangan, jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya ya.**

Wonosobo, 26 Juli 2014


End file.
